


See How the Most Dangerous Thing is to Love

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anarchist Syndicate on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Romance, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), THATS A TAG POGGERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: Ranboo is not a traitor. He just loves too much.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), its all platonic - Relationship
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	See How the Most Dangerous Thing is to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths!!

Ranboo sighed and pulled off the heavyweight Jacket. Around the table sat Niki, Phil and Technoblade. The meeting included almost the entire syndicate, the fabled Harpocrates not showing once again.

“I have called you all to this meeting to discuss betrayal and Ranboo, Who you all know, Is accused of being loyal to a government.” Phil started. 

“What?” Niki gave him a side glance. “No, You’ve got it wrong. You know I don’t pick sides!”

“How could you?” Niki asked, voice bitter. “You’ve betrayed the Syndicate!”

“No, Guys you don’t understand. I-“ Ranboo gulped. “There’s someone I need to protect, someone important to me!”

“Who could possibly be that important to you that you’d go against your own morals?” Techno asked, calm yet firm.

The enderman chirped in frustration. “MY SON!”

They all reared back, shocked.

“Τubbo and I have a son. That’s who I need to protect, because he can’t do it himself. I can barely breathe if I don’t know he’s safe, if something were to happen to him, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Phil looked calm, and mildly happy. “You have a kid... How old is he?”

“I’m not sure, since he’s a piglin. He’s just learning to walk, he cant talk yet.” The enderman hybrid sniffled and held back tears. “I’m not loyal to Snowchester itself, but my husband created it, and I have to support him.”

Niki sighed and stood up. “I think that we should vote on whether to kick Ranboo out or not. Even with a child, he still broke the rules of the syndicate.”

“Snowchester is a commune. We live together in a town with no central government. Tubbo may be the leader but doesn’t make it a government. I did not promote or mingle with any government, therefore I did not break any rules.”

They each looked around at one another. A heavy silence filled the air.

“Do we agree Ranboo is innocent? Or does anyone have any counter arguments.”

Techno sighed. “I suppose not. Are there any other matters to be discussed?”

Ranboo raised his hand. “I will try to convince Snowchester to get rid of their nuclear arsenal.”

Another silence filled the air before Phil stood up first. Everyone followed suit. The sound of zippers and fumbling fingers filled the room before everyone headed for the exits of the labyrinthine stronghold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic lmao, don’t b mad at me plz I spent 30 minutes on this


End file.
